Between You and Me
by ryuji7117
Summary: "Sometimes Sasuke-kun, love isn't enough."
1. Sakura

Between You and Me

 _He did it again_

Sakura lets out a hollow laugh, really what did she expect? This is not the first and it certainly doesn't seems to be the last time he _did_ and _will_ do this. Today ( _tonight)_ marks their fourth year of marriage, most of her folks has went to a vacation as Naruto and Hinata has been last month on an _onsen_ at the Fire Country. Naruto has been estatic about it as they ate together at Ichiraku's last couple of months ago, _her treat of course_. He's been upset at her from not attending his and Hinata's baby shower

Then there's Sai and Ino who apparantly has a _wild and steamy one-of-a-kind night_ according to the rumours. Sakura didn't have time anymore for gossips with her best friend to hear from her _directly._

 _They're still on their honeymoon phase huh?_

It can't be helped, Sakura thought as the former ROOT member and the leader of the Yamanaka clan are the last to the tie the knot among their group.

And Sakura, well..

Already on her fourth glass of wine, the pink haired kunoichi is alone at night on _their_ apartment drinking to the rubbles of their recent milestone of marriage.

She doesn't expect much to be honest as Sasuke already made it clear to her many times that he's not like the others _like_ _Naruto_ who shamelessly kisses Hinata outside the Hokage Tower whenever he'll leave for work, like _Rock Lee_ who still seranades his _sun and stars_ which earn him a kick from TenTen but still grateful for the effort the man on the still tight green tracksuit and kiss him on the cheecks to which Rock Lee will always respond

 _The spring-time of youth prevails!_

She understand, she really did

She just hoped that maybe _just maybe,_ that he'll make an exemption tonight

Then on her fifth glass, Sakura Uchiha quaff the remnants of the bottle and shred the note Sasuke's messenger hawk sent to her to pieces and went to their room to cry herself to sleep. Leaving the dining room, where a dinner she prepared for her and her husband for four years is served.

* * *

A/N: Uhh.. Hi? Whoever who is reading this haha.. as you can see this is my first time writing a fanfic so constructive criticism is very much appreciated, If there's a grammar error then pardon me as english is not my first language

Just so you know this includes **cheating** and **huge age gap relationship** (not pedophilia but you know what I mean hahah) if you're uncomfortable with these themes, I suggest you stop reading this right now.

This is going to be AU-ish, I'm also going to change their age to fit with the story

That's all thanks for reading!


	2. Sakura II

She finds herself feeling more and more stressed over these past years. Although _stress_ is no foreign to just medic nins and kunoichi, but to eveyone living in this planet. You may find yourself stressed due to a bad hair day, or when you missed your alarm and you're running late at work for staying up night to finish this report you've been working on for weeks. Maybe when the food you're really looking forward to has been eaten by your older sister, you want to get mad but you can't since you're the youngest so you let it slide. Sakura is short-tempered, that's a well-known fact. Contrary to the popular belief, a walk ( _maybe with an iced coffee),_ is more than just enough to relieve her stress. But the thing is,

Sakura is losing it. The one she worked her assed off

 _Relevance_

It is no secret that she came from a family with no _kekkei genkais_ nor _special techniques_ that runs from their family. She's not ashamed of it, in fact she even took pride of it, by proving the world that strength doesn't come from different prestigous clans, but from **hard work.** She runs the village's hospital, she became the strongest kunoichi even _surpassing_ the great Fifth Hokage and most importantly. She build a name for their family,

 _An importance_

And thus Sakura is proclaimed as a role model

The pioneer of the medical field

 _A hero_

She punched a God in the face, heals a ton of people during the Fourth Shinobi Great War. Aquired the Strength of a Hundred Seal not even Shizune herself managed to. Hell, she was even praised by the God of Shinobi for her monstrous strength.

The pink haired kunoichi may have a lot of accomplishments but she's not a God, she's a _human._

 _She's afraid._

 _Afraid of being forgotten._

And now with the technology improving more and more, medic nins _such as herself_ aren't in-demand as much compared to before. The war ended, different villages finally uniting.

 _Peace_

Though that doesn't mean that there's nothing left to do at the hospital. The hospital is still busy as ever,but not because there's a lot of patients to give medical attention to.

 _They're busy altering the hospital_

The staffs are getting fewer and fewer as the technology continues to evolve. Most of her work also consist of paper work for _improving_ the hospital for better. C _onvenient_ , as Naruto stated on the project proposal. Sakura didn't like it one bit.

 _Tsunade-sama didn't die for this_

And not just medic-nins but **shinobi** in general. There's no more reason to fight, therefore less and less of missions are being offered. The only work she noticed for shinobis are for guarding the village and escort missions. Sometimes cleaning, but that was for Genin teams to handle. Even B-class missions rarely came, plus the pay is not as good as before. Thus many shinobi just.. left the shinobi life altogether including medic-nins

All for the same reason. _Money_

And that makes her infuriate. For so many people died to keep the will of fire lit, while the remains of the war extinguish it for money.

Sakura also noticed that the Academy that was once filled with many students aspiring to be a shinobi has a lot of vacant seats and lack of jounin teachers as most of them if not **dead,** haveretired and lived on with the pension they received every month for serving the village. Even Iruka-sensei left as he opens up a small grocery store located near at Ino's flower shop.

Sakura massaged her temples, then looked at the clock.

11:42 PM

Her shift ends at nine.

 _Too early.._

Another thing she loathed other than insignificance is _loneliness._

 _She has no one to come home to._

 _No one preparing dinner for her when she opens the door at their home._

 _No one to ask what her day has been,_

 _Alone.._

Before when Ino hasn't tied the knot yet, she frequently crash over at her place to stay the night. Ino never asked but she knew. Everyone in the village does.

But now Ino is married.

Things aren't the same as before.

In the past she'll bury herself with work to avoid going home. Thus working day to night. It worked for long, _but not anymore_ since there's less and less things to do.

 _Fuck it._

Sakura then grabed her things, put on her jacket, left the hospital and went to the nearest pub.

 _To drunk herself to the point of obliviousness._

* * *

A/N: Hello! Sorry if this is such a boring chapter... but i assure the next one will be about Sakura meeting Konohamaru :)

Leave your review/comments so i can see what should i focus more about. Also let me know if there's a grammar error. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated!

That's all! Thanks for reading :)


	3. Konohamaru

Loss is common in the shinobi world. Even more _of a comrade._

Different shinobis have their own different ways to grieve. His is drinking.

Drinking helped, back when his tolerance was low and he'll get drunk. Back when Moegi is there to get tanked up with him. But now on his seventh glass of beer, Konohamaru still hasn't lost his mind.

It lacked the booze, he thinks. Lying to himself is such an easy feat these days. Although it's already been six years since the Fourth Shinobi World War, the wounds are still fresh and the remnants of the war are adding salt to his gash.

 _He still can't let go of Udon's death_.

He remembers his best friend's death like the way he knew his scarf's color. Like the way Udon's eyes rolled as his head detached to his body. A lot of times he'll dream of him, his former teammate screaming and screaming and screaming.

"Konohamaru-chan get him off me!" _It's just a dream, Konohamaru. It's just a dream._ Then before he can reach his friend, he sees his Udon's head once again been ripped off, head rolling to his feet, eyes lifeless, mouth gape open. It was maddening. He recalls throwing up.

He went to his tomb once thinking that maybe that will stop his nightmares, _maybe he'll move on._ "It helps, trust me." Naruto nii-chan once suggested. It didn't. As he sets foot at his grave, dirt and litter greeted him. It's unkept. It was as if no one even visited him. _That,_ infuriated him.

Udon is (was) his best friend though not the strongest but the kindest. He helped him a lot, not just him but everyone in his own little way. So the fact that his grave is filled with dirt and litter instead of flowers while the one beside him _Neji Hyuga_ has a medal, bouquet of flowers and even letters. Basically, everything Udon hasn't. The contrast was so evident that it's like his best friend's death have been for nothing.

He didn't last a whole ten minutes before he starts screaming hysterically and crying again.

 _God, I'm so pathetic._

It wasn't long till he found out that Udon's father has been admitted to a psychiatric ward located to the outskrirts of Konoha. He didn't take-well the loss of his only child and wife which lead him to insanity. He would've too if he wasn't a shinobi but he is. For the first time in his life did he wish he wasn't.

The nightmares got a lot worse, although the scene is still the same. Only this time his friend's father is there. Tormenting him.

"Why didn't you saved my boy? He's all I have left." Then the scene once again plays out, Udon's head being ripped apart and him doing nothing but watch. Konohamaru wakes up feeling suffocated, beads of sweat dripping on his forehead. He then went to the bathroom and puked his guts out.

His parents once _suggested_ that he go to a therapist. When the scream is too much and the nightmares won't stop.

"It pains us to see you like that, dear." His mother full of worry written on her face as she caresses the top of his hand. He knew that they mean well, that they're just concern of his ( _sanity_ ) well-being. But the wound is still fresh and he's still grieving. _Can't they see it? I need time._

So he snapped.

"So what are you suggesting? That i'm mad? Huh, is that it?!" Stooding up from his seat, distrupting the once still dinner. _I'm not mad, I'm not mad._ His father who remained quiet rose from his seat, looked at him in the eye as if contemplating something, then punched him in the gut. _Ouch, that fucking hurts_ _—_

His father may be retired and old but he's a _shinobi._ So the hit hurts and the impact of his father's punch sent him all the way outside their house, breaking their _shoji_ and his back slamming hard against the wall in their backyard.

Though struggling he stood up, shaking off the dirt on his clothes and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He saw his mother about to approach him but his father shot her a glare which says _don't_ , reluctantly she complied her brows furrowing with worry as she looked at her child.

"I understand my son, better than anyone else what loss is. Trust me I've been there," His father said not leaving where he stood. Normally he wouldn't have heard what he said as his father has a weak voice because of age, but the silence resonates so he heard. Loud and clear.

"But time passes and life moves on. You're a shinobi remember that." And that was the last time him and his father spoke to each other. He moved out the next day far from home, far from anyone he knew. Konohamaru never told anyone on where he moved, not even Moegi.

Taking a sip from his now eighth glass of beer, he stood up and went home. He has an early assembly with his new genin team, can't afford to be late. Then as he lay on his bed about to sleep, he remember his orange haired friend saying,

" _You either stay miserable or move on."_

He closed his eyes.

 _Miserable it is then._

* * *

A/N: Let's pretend Konohamaru _never_ saw Sakura okay? And also that the war ended **six** years ago not **three**. I was drunk while writing the last chap. sorry for not updating for a while, i've been sick for a week. Anyways! Thanks for reading~ Constructive cristism is still appreciated!


	4. Konohamaru II

He just went back from his assembly with his new genin team, though it's nothing new that he's back again in the pub _drinking_ but originally he planned a change of scenery. Sure he _enjoys_ drinking, but the pub wasn't exactly a _merry_ place. Even someone like him needs a break like,

Maybe treating his new little students to ramen or ice cream, or go to a spa since a lot of his colleagues went there after their mission. He heard they give the best massage and he desperately needed that right now, or perhaps get some fresh air on top of the Hokage Monument , that place kinds of gives him a pat in the back well—considering his grandad used to be the Hokage, back when he's still the naïve young boy with no exposure to the _real_ shinobi world he used to come there—quite often on top of his grandfather's head to watch the sunset. Those moments were one of those he'll willingly sell his soul for with. If it meant to return to the way things were, he'll do it in a heartbeat.

At some point he even thought about paying a visit to his parents, he haven't seen them for a very long time since the argument he had with his father four years ago, Konohamaru may be an asshat but one can only go on for long without the company of your parents. He missed them—he really did though he's not sure if they felt the same.

Maybe when he's stable enough, he decides. Maybe when life decided to go easy on him for once and lets him take a break he knew he deserved. And maybe _just maybe_ when the time comes when his ghosts and memories of the past left him for good. He'll come—someday. When the time's right.

But his life isn't like that and he's paying the price. Paying for a loan so expensive his life isn't enough because, Konohamaru _is_ and _will always_ be an asshat. An asshat with terrible luck and bad life decisions.

Because as soon as he steps foot at their rendezvous, three heads turned at his entrance. Three heads who've reminded him of his past, of his past where everything's the way it was before, where Udon never died and Moegi never left. Two brown-haired and one orange head. Just like them. The resemblance was so uncanny that he had to check whether someone placed him under a genjutsu— _Maybe Kurenai, she's been worried about me._ If this was an attempt of the woman on comforting him, it sure wasn't working.

"Ah—he's here he's here!"

"Say it just like how we practiced it, alright?"

"G-Good Mor-n-ni—"

"Idiot! Wait for my count will'ya?"

"S-Sorry,"

"Geez, on your count Hiro-kun!"

"Okay, Three two one!"

"Good Morning Sensei!" The three said altogether. He felt himself _frozen_ at the moment, three heads smiling ear to ear as they greet their teacher— _just like them_. A nostalgia hit him, those faces, _those faces_ he used to have them too. Back when he's still sane and no one died. So— so _carefree and happy_.

Then all of a sudden, he's not Konohamaru the jounin teacher anymore, he's Ebisu—looking at his students. Their faces dissolved into the younger versions of themselves, grinning at their Ebisu-sensei whenever they completed a mission. _That_ he decided, is one of the many memories he'll sell his soul for. No matter how much the price is. _For them,_ he thinks.

 _For them_

It seemed like eternity until _Yura_ , nudges him at the fabric of his flak jacket. He looked down to be met by three eyes, their brows creased in worry and somehow he felt that—that these three little brats saw through him. Like he's an open book, easy to read easy to close. He didn't like it.

 _I don't need your pity_ , he wants to say. _You don't know anything._

"Sensei," They said in chorus. "Sensei, why are you crying?" Konohamaru lost it at that moment, tears he didn't knew was there flows into his eyes. It wasn't the first time he cried— after all he's been pathetic this whole six years, but it was the first time he _did_ in front of others. _And his goddamn students too._

Shit

Something twiched inside him, something along the lines of _affection_ or _caring_ , basically a feeling he's sure he can't take yet. But the optimistic side of him which he was sure died alongside of the war whispered, "Maybe it's your chance, don't fuck this up."

 _Don't fuck up please—just don't._

 _Not anymore._

But this is Konohamaru we're talking about, _he'll fuck this up._ The same way he let his best friend died, the same way he drove his families and friends away because he's still _grieving_. He's an asshat, once an asshat always an asshat.

And so he failed them, easy as that. There's a season for everything but now is not the season for redemption.

"Shiro-san the usual please," He raised his hands, gesturing at the said bartender. He's a regular so he pretty much knew everyone here, even the staffs so that's that. Perks of being a loser, horray.

"Comin' right up." Shiro then gave him his beer and proceeds into making his chicken _kaarage._ As he took swig at his beer he took delight on how the alcohol burns at this throat, _It felt good_. Although beer practically has no effect on him whatsoever still it helps—just a little. _Better than nothing._ Then one glass became three before his _karaage_ has been served at him. He clasped his hands together and mumbled _itadakimasu._ He's about to eat when suddenly an unusual color caught his peripheral vision.

 _Pink_

Well—he _did_ say he _pretty much knew everyone_ in this pub, that includes this pinky. I mean who doesn't?

 _Sakura-san_

Judging from his peripheral view, the said woman sat on the far end table as him and takes her order. Also by her interaction with Shiro it shows that like _himself_ she too—is a regular. He's a regular too so he noticed.

"Poor girl," He recalled as he slightly turned his head to look at the said woman. Afraid of being caught staring he looked away. At that time it was raining—like raining really hard so he can't go home. He didn't want to risk having a cold and besides he lived _faraway_ from here. He didn't really mean to eavesdrop but for a small place such as this pub, rumours are hard to steer clear of _especially_ when the two women aren't being subtle at all. "I mean, I know she's been _in love_ to him since like… forever? But seriously _that_ guy

"Yeah, he may be a hot one but still that doesn't excuse him for what he did." Konohamaru scowled, and while he knew of Uchiha-san's crime and sins _still_ it wasn't their— well anybody's business to stick their noses to. _Geez, get a life you two_.

 _That's sweet coming from you—_

"What were her parents thinking? Allowing their only child to marry the man who once tried to kill us all," The women then shared a glance to the pinkette, slumped on the far end stool _wasted_ , completely oblivious of the words being thrown at her. She looked pathetic at that time, her mouth slightly open and if you took a closer look there's even drool coming out. Her hair is a mess— _she's a mess_.

"True, imagine praying everyday making sure your child doesn't get killed by her bat-shit crazy of a husband," The other woman retorted, "How can he when he's not even there."

Laughter filled the room alongside with the pitter-patter of the rain, he finds himself chuckling too but _at least_ he has the nerve to be discreet. As soon as the rain subdued he went home.

Time passes and people left until the only ones who remained were him and her. And by _her_ , she's once again head low to the table, seemingly drunk and is not waking up anytime soon. He took note of the four empty bottles of _shouchou_ on her table and finds himself _jealous_ at the sight of her _drunk_. A feeling he hasn't felt for years.

The staffs were closing in and he's confused as to why no one woke the pinkette yet, he's about to wake her when Shiro spoke "Don't, let her be,"

He looked up from behind and saw him at the table near the window lighting up the cigarette with his index finger by a small fire jutsu. _Ah, so he used to be one of us huh?_ Konohamaru faced him and asked "Why?" The bartender or should he say former shinobi inhaled through the foot of his cigar then puff to form a ring, disgusted he covered his nose. "Just— do her a favor will you?"

His brows furrowed. "I don't understand," The man sighed, all of a sudden a boom of thunder cracks and drops of rain followed. _Really? Of all times?_ , Shiro doesn't seemed to be surprised of the sudden rain instead _watched_ it through the window. It was like at that moment where everything went black and white, the type you see on an old movies but not quite. The once busy street of Konoha— alter through tranquil. Shiro averted his gaze to the window then looked at him. He chuckled and said "Oh I think of all people here—you understand her the most"

The brown haired man then looked at the said woman on the far end table and instantly got the message.

 _Just like me_

A/N: Hello~ although it's been awhile since i've healed, my head still hurts so that's why i've been gone for a while. You might wanna reread the previous chapter coz i edited it and made _huge_ changes for this story to make sense. Anyway! Thaknks for the support, 'preciate it and just like always constructive criticism is fine and lastly..

Enjoy!


	5. Sakura III

Today has been hectic at the hospital. Though if she were going to compare it to the old days _this_ was a piece of cake but still—it was better than nothing.

They have been preparing for the annual physical examination ranging from civillians to shinobis, though it wasn't her first time handling this as she's been the head of the Konoha Hospital for four years now but it's still as tiring as it was years ago. The estimated days the examination will run would be at least three or two. After all, as the war ended and peace mended many migrated to Konoha. Who wouldn't be as the village is filled with elite shinobis, there's no other place safer than here.

Sakura's team would be handling the shinobis much to her delight as the civilians were… let's say _fussy._ There's still a barrier between shinobis and civilians although Sakura herself _came_ from such family, she doesn't want to handle such things as her previous one didn't left a good memory. She has a lot going on her plate already and she didn't want to add another.

Tiring as it sounds but Sakura is really looking forward to the day to come since that would mean a new information and also it'll serves as a distraction she desperately needed right now.

Sakura has always felt that she's a scientist—always starving for knowledge since apparently being _intelligent_ is the only thing that differs her from her teammates. Sure, she has a monstrous strength that can shatters mountains but Naruto can also do that— _Sasuke_ can also do that and so does Kakashi, so she made it her ninja rule. To ace them in terms of cleverness and she _did_. Insecurity has a way of ruining you and maybe she's already ruined but atleast she's smart. Smart enough to fake even herself.

Stacking up her papers into two columns; _approved_ and _denied_ , she stretched her arms and yawned. _Today really is_ _been a long day_. She still haven't finished signing and reading them all thoroughly but that can wait tommorow.

 _I'm the head and I'm tired._

Sitting on her rather comfortable leather office chair, she spun around—mindlessly to meet her sliding window that was once bright from the sunlight now illuminates her gloomy office with the light the moon gives. It was moments like this when she wished Sasuke was there—to watch this heartbreakingly view, on how the stars shined and the night breeze makes her heart ache as it blankets her loneliness. She rubbed her hands to ease the cold, _it's so cold… so cold and lonely._ Then her thoughts drifted on him, not like they never left her mind no matter how hard she tried, and it's breaking her heart everytime.

 _Is he eating well? Does his eyes hurt still? Hope he doesn't overuse it this time._

 _Are you looking at the same sky like I do? I hope you do, it's beautiful. Well, considering you can travel to time and space I'm sure it's the other way around but_ — _a girl can hope right?_

Sakura lets out a brittle laugh "Not like those things matter to you right, Sasuke-kun?" She said to the silent room "for you never mind small things like I do."

She stopped rubbing and buried her face on her hands, drops of tears drenching her small palms. The words _even about me_ unsaid but known and that hurts—a lot, because loving Sasuke Uchiha is a kin to a star. So utterly unreachable and unobtainable yet also heart-breakingly beautiful.

Then feeling masochist she imagined if he were beside her—patting her head. All black and white, quiet as a ghost and cold like snow _just like how she remembered him to be_. She imagined him, his side facing her, features complementing the moonlight, eyes bore into the starry sky. _You're beautiful_ she wants to tell him, _so beautiful._  
What would he say? She mused—or will he _even_ say anything but right now _just right now_ , she'll allow herself to be selfish.

"It's okay, I'm here now." He said with the same distinctive baritone voice she knew all too well. Eyes still focused on the stars.

They both know that's not the case at all and that is too good to be true but _fuck_ it. _Fuck_ everything and _fuck_ this world.

She felt him playing with the locks of her hair _fondly_ and felt her heart ache as her _husband_ —ever absent husband would never do affectionate things like this so she cried—cried and cried and her shoulders shake everytime she did so.

"Don't go," She managed to choke out and she wished she hasn't because how can you beg to someone when they're not there? Still she plead, like the piteous girl she once were.

 _You're so fucking pathetic._ She recalled Ino once calling her the night they last talked to each other, and she can't help but agree to her.

"Please, I don't wanna be alone anymore." It's sad—really to think that nothing has changed between them, although at the age of twenty-six Sasuke still has a way to make her feel twelve again. The one who followed him like a dog and looked at him with those puppy eyes. He always has to be chased and Sakura, still hoping little Sakura was the only one who waits and waits. Naruto waited too but he's married . _Happily married_ and he's the Hokage now and he's expecting his first child soon.

His world doesn't revolve around Sasuke anymore unlike her who still remained on the past and clinged on broken premises.

Sasuke and Sakura were like the dysfunctional version of a wheel. Only it never spun and it'll never be. The only thing that changed between them is they're married and neither were happy.

She wants to remain still and savour her delusions but everything has it's end, so she wiped her tears off with her own since no one else will anyway and felt her heart break once more to see her side empty again. Like it always've been.

 _Oh well.._

 _Since I have all the time in the world, might as well finish my paperwork._

Because this is reality and reality is harsh but this is where she belong. She turned away from the sliding window to meet her desk filled with paperwork she knew she won't do tonight, but still she'll try. Sakura then read the proposal Naruto has suggested but she's tired and sad and drowsy so nothing was processing on her head. So she went to her routine.

 _Drinking._

Grabbing her purse and putting on her coat, she went to the usual place that makes her forget everything. Sakura in her life never thought she'll result into someone who's alcoholic but she never thought too that she'll be unhappily married to the last Uchiha, so it's fine. _You deserve it._

As the pinkette walked, in the distance a hawk screeches.

* * *

A/N: Hey hey! To anyone who's reading hello and sorry if this is such a slow fanfic haha. I don't want things to feel rushed so i'm taking al the time first to build the characters. Again they'll be a lil too OOC (and emo) so if you're not a fan of that (Oh and OCs too!) i'll understand hahaha

Anyways have a great day. Reviews will be very much appreciated and consider this as a submission to MultiSaku Month? jk


End file.
